Unexpected Revelations
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: While Zora is creeping through the vents, she sees something that she probably shouldn't. Set after Sonny So Far but before Walk a Mile in My Pants. Channy of course.


I'm meant to be studying for a Chem exam for tomorrow...but as you can see I've got a lot more important things to do like the Sonny with a Chance marathon on DC right now (Sonny with a Song on at the moment!).

* * *

Zora POV

So I was minding my own business as usual. Bernie (my snake) and I were hanging around in my sarcophagus when I heard an unexpected noise coming from the vents. It wasn't necessarily a new noise as around here, I heard it all the time; it was just the direction and closeness of it which alarmed me so I had to check it out. I opened the back panel on my sarcophagus and crawled through the vents up to the top of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself before I looked. When I did finally glance down, the sight that I saw almost made me fall out of the vent.

Sonny Munroe was making out with Chad Dylan Cooper.

My nose scrunched up in disgust. They weren't even dating, though I'm sure that little revelation would have been less shocking than the scene unfolding below me. They _finally _broke apart, grinning at each other. This obviously wasn't something new.

"Chad, I need to tell them," Sonny was saying. "What if Zora catches us? She's probably in the vent right now, waiting to tell the others."

I scooted back a bit just in case one of them happened to look up, but I could still see what was going on.

"Sonny," Chad replied. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they won't mind." He swooped in to try and kiss her again.

I grimaced. This was disgusting.

Sonny took a step back. "Chad, I'm serious. They may hate me for it, but I'm sure they saw it coming."

"_Sonny,_" Chad groaned. "I have to go back to rehearsal soon. Please?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Before Chad could reply with another 'Fine', Sonny leant in a placed her lips on his.

I quickly slid down the vents, top speed. The rest of _So Random! _had to know about this.

oooOooo CHANNY IS CHADSOME oooOooo

"Why do you get to be the bank robber?"

"Because I can tuck and roll and you can't."

"Yeah well I look better in black and white!"

I opened my sarcophagus which I had slid into and walked out, halting Nico and Grady's argument.

"Z," Nico said. "Where'd you come from?"

I put my hand up to silence their questions. "No questions, we need to go now, get Tawni and meet me outside Sonny and Tawni's dressing room in two minutes."

"Why?" Grady asked.

"No questions!"

Exactly two minutes later, we were standing outside the dressing room with Tawni now in tow.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, checking her nails.

"We're on a mission!" I said. "Now, when I open the door, I want you all to jump in and yell 'freeze'!" I snuck forward, putting my hand on the door handle. "Three, two, one…"

"FREEZE!" we all yelled simultaneously.

Sonny looked up at us from the magazine she was reading. "Oh hey guys!"

"Where's Chad?" I demanded.

Sonny raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Chad? I don't know. His dressing room or a rehearsal."

"But he, you…" I started. "You were making out!"

Nico, Grady and Tawni all gasped.

Sonny laughed. "Chad and I? That's ridiculous."

Tawni walked forward. "No, it isn't. What exactly did you tell him on Gilroy's show?"

Sonny backed away from her, bumping into the wall of the dressing room. "Nothing," she said, her voice jumping up an octave.

"I knew it!" Tawni said. "You do like him!"

"No I don't!" Sonny said. "Why would I like him? He's an egotistical jerk!"

"I don't know," Tawni replied. "But you do."

"No, I don't!" Sonny said. "And I wish you'd stop insisting that I do!"

Tawni sighed and was about to say something when someone fell out of the vent, landing directly beside me.

"Chad!" I exclaimed. "What were you doing in my vent?"

"More importantly," Tawni said. "What was he doing here at all?"

Nico and Grady advanced on Chad who jumped to his feet and moved backwards until he was beside Sonny against the wall.

I walked forward, pointing my index finger at them. "Truth. Now!"

I could see Sonny was about to crack, but Chad put up his hand to silence her.

"I'll tell them," he said gently.

My mouth almost dropped open. Chad talking 'gently' to anyone was as unheard of as Nico actually being smooth.

Chad put his arm around Sonny. "Sonny and I are dating and have been for a while."

"A while?" Grady asked.

"How long?" Nico added.

Sonny grinned sheepishly. "Two months."

"TWO MONTHS?" I exploded first. "How have you managed to keep this from us for so long?"

"Well," Chad said. "I am the greatest actor of our generation."

Sonny slapped him on the arm. "Chad, I thought we discussed this."

Chad sighed. "Right, sorry, Sonny." He turned back to me and smirked. "You randoms didn't expect it, that's how."

Sonny stepped forward. "I wanted to tell you earlier. But I didn't know how you guys would react."

Tawni sighed. "It's Mandy all over again," she said.

"Wait, what?" Sonny asked.

Tawni sighed dramatically. "It was a year ago, about two weeks before you joined. I came into this dressing room which I shared with Mandy to see her making out with Ferguson."

"A week later," Nico continued. "Ferguson broke up with her and she couldn't stand being around him any longer so she dropped out."

"That's what caused the rivalry between _MacKenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_" Grady explained.

"Marshall hoped to get someone who would focus solely on their business and hopefully not fall in love with the opposition who had a history of breaking up with girls." I paused and looked at Chad. "No offense."

"None taken," he said. "Though I would never hurt Sonny like that." He put his arm protectively around her. "Sonny is different to every girl I've dated and I love her for it."

Sonny smiled and hugged him. "Aww it's great that you changed for me."

I felt like I was going to throw up. "Get a room," I said.

Chad grinned at Sonny. "My dressing room?"

"Sure," Sonny said. "You go ahead. I'll be right with you."

Chad winked and left the room.

We waited for the door closed before advancing on Sonny.

"You're dating…" I started.

"Chad." Tawni walked forward.

"Dylan." Nico crossed his arms.

"Cooper." Grady tried to scowl, but it looked more like his 'gaming' face.

Sonny grinned awkwardly. "Yeah…about that."

Tawni caved first. "Do you really like him, Sonny?"

Sonny nodded eagerly. "Of course I do."

"And are you sure he likes you back?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "He used to break up with a new girl everyday. We've been dating for _two months._"

Tawni sighed. "Fine. You can-" she swallowed "-date him."

"What!" I yelled. "You can't just agree like that! Pooper's the enemy!"

"Yeah!" Nico and Grady agreed simultaneously.

Sonny stuck her nose into the air. "Well, I don't care what you think because I'm dating Chad and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She grinned suddenly. "Now excuse me, I've got a man to see."

And with that Sonny pushed past us and strolled out of the room.

I put a finger to my lips to silence the rest of my cast and crept after her, following her to Stage Two.

Sonny may be dating Chip Drama Pants, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give her privacy. No, maybe if I harass her enough, she'll agree with me and break up with him!

I peeked my head round Chad's dressing room door. There they were, in the middle of another passionate lip-lock.

Sonny looked so happy. Who was I to judge and try to break them up?

I sighed, defeated. If Sonny was happy, then I could be happy for her.

Anyway, maybe them dating is a good thing.

I grinned suddenly, pulling back to lean against the wall outside his dressing room.

_MacKenzie Falls _wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd you guys think? It's the first time I've done a Zora point of view...actually I think it's the first time I've done a proper point of view at all. If you review I'll put up another Channy song fic I wrote to 'Defying Gravity'! I'm not going to give a number...just review please! If you read this put 'Babangs and Fafangs' in your review.

In the wise words of Chad Dylan Cooper,

Peace out, suckers!

-Captain Short signing out


End file.
